For Richer or Poorer
by spider-ren
Summary: Pauper!AU A fateful encounter between a rich nobleman (Saruhiko) and a lowly peasant (Misaki) will soon become the beginnings of a very unlikely partnership.


The cobblestone path was cluttered with people as usual. Enough to where Yata Misaki had to elbow his way through the crowds just to make it to the opposite end. "Oi, get the fuck out of my way!" He scowled, finally breaking through out onto the open street.

"Che. Why the hell is so busy this early in the day anyway?" He grumbled, glancing around. "Now… Who's it gonna be today?"

Misaki's life wasn't one he would willingly choose. But with the way society was, the way it treated people like him… He had no choice but to become a petty thief.

_Not like those assholes have anything better to do. I gotta do whatever it takes to survive._

He had always been quick on his feet, and skilled when it came to being undetected. Over the years he had perfected his skill, managing to pickpocket enough to get him and his family by for most of his nineteen years.

Another quick scan of the street finally found him his target. A man about his age— clearly someone from a well-off family— dressed head to do in the finest clothes he had ever seen. A vast difference to the tattered shirt and pants he always wore.

With a grin, he set off. _This'll be too easy…_

__The man had his back turned, speaking to a small group of people. They were of similar dress, most likely friends or family. Before he got too close, he broke into a slight run, his goal to bump into the man and slip a hand into his pocket, taking whatever he could get his hands on— valuables could often worth more than collecting actual coins he discovered.

_Almost…_ His shoulder collided with the man's back, causing them both to stumble. Skilled fingers found the loop to the coin-purse in his pocket, plucking it out as quickly as he could. "A-Ah! Sorry! Guess I was in a bit of a hurry and didn't see where I was going," he grinned sheepishly, stuffing the bag into his own pocket.

"Tch. You're just lucky I didn't get your peasant filth on me." The man grumbled, brushing himself off and casting the other a glare.

"Y-yes sir! Won't happen again… I-If you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my w—" Misaki froze as a dagger was pressed to his cheek, a thin line of blood forming.

"You honestly didn't believe you'd get away with that did you? Now give it back." The man narrowed his eyes, pressing the dagger harder against the flesh.

"G-get away with what?" His eyes were wide, the pain in his cheek growing as the steel pressed harder.

"Don't play dumb. Now, hand it over. Unless you're prepared to have me spill your blood all over the street."

Gulping, Misaki reached into his pocket with trembling fingers, plucking the bag out and placing it in the man's open palm.

"Very good~" He smirked, sliding the dagger back up into his sleeve and holding up the pouch.

"Now, leave before I change my mind. Tch. Honestly, the likes of you make me sick to my stomach."

Misaki's brow furrowed, anger welling up inside him. "The likes of me? Che. Well forgive me, for having to fight in order to live while you get to sit around all fuckin' day enjoying the life of luxury! You damn bastard!"

Immediately he regretted his words. If the man was prepared to kill him before, there certainly wouldn't be no stopping him this time. It had been said that his quick-temper would be the death of him some day. If only he had actually taken the time to listen.

The noble took a step toward him, eyes narrowing.

_Shit… I really am gonna die, aren't I?_

__"Bring him back to the estate. It seems this one's actually rather interesting…" Turning on his heel, the noble climbed in to the carriage sitting along the side of the walkway.

"W-what?" Misaki yelped as two servants grabbed him on either side, leading him over to the waiting horses.

Yata Misaki was always worried his luck would run out one day. But just once, it seemed the odds were in his favor.

_**A/N: **__This was an idea submitted to me by an anon on tumblr quite some time ago! I just never found inspiration to type it out until about a month ago. So yeah... Uh, first multi-chapter fic and AU so reviews would be appreciated! Ahaha_


End file.
